prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shayley
Shayley (also known as, "ButtahBenzo") is the real-life pairing between Shay Mitchell (Emily Fields) and Ashley Benson (Hanna Marin). Shayley are best friends off-screen and spend a lot of time together. Background The pair had a series of live streams that they called, The ButtahBenzo Show, which featured them answering fan questions and goofing off on-camera. However, the show ended after only a few streams. In a Seventeen magazine interview, Ashley Benson told them that Shay Mitchell is her best friend and she helps her with her love life. Ashley and Shay also post many photos on Twitter and Instagram of them together. They have always had a close relationship. They are frequently seen together outside of the show. In an interview, Shay referred to Ashley as "the little sister that I never had". While working on Pretty Little Liars, Shay had pictures of her and Ashley on her wall in her trailer room. During hiatus from filming PLL over Halloween week, the duo went on a haunted hayride together in Los Angeles. In addition to a hayride, they went on a carousel and through a haunted house. In 2014, the girls traveled to Disneyland together and donned Mickey Mouse hats and smiles. They took lots of pictures, and went on a number of rides. In the same year, they spent New Years Eve day together and celebrated later that night with one another. In 2016, the two attended the EMA's together and booked a joint hotel room. While there, they stayed for an extra few days so they could go on a, "Shaycation". Ship Name "ButtahBenzo", the commonly used ship-name for the duo, is often used by the actresses and fans. However, the actresses started using the ship-name first, and fans later picked up on it. ButtahBenzo is a combination of the nicknames that the two have for each other. Buttah is Ashley's nickname for Shay, as Ashley jokes that the name originated from Shea (pronounced 'Shay') Butter. Benzo originated from Ashley's last name, Benson, which Shay started using during the first season of filming PLL. Another commonly used ship name is "Shayley", the combination of both girls names. Trivia * Shayley are best friends and the closest out of the PLL cast. *Ashley refers to Shay as her "boo" and "wifey", and also calls her by her full name, Shannon. * They hang out outside of filming and are often seen on the others social media (Snapchat, Instagram stories, etc). * Both support the ship "Hanily" which is the relationship between their respective characters, Hanna and Emily. * They had trouble filming scenes together as they couldn't keep a straight face, and the majority of the bloopers in the early seasons were of them laughing. * Shay, in response to a fan's question via Twitter, that if Emily had to date a liar other then Alison she would want Emily to date Hanna. She also tagged, #''ButtahBenzo'' and Ashley's twitter. * They both are big fans of Naya Rivera and Glee. * During an interview for Buzzfeed, Tyler Blackburn said that Shay and Ashley are the closest friends on set. * Shay wears a necklace that says "Buttah" on it, which is a tribute to Ashley's nickname for her. * They went to Disneyland together in 2014. * They spent Valentine's Day 2016 together, and affectionately called it, "Galentine's Day". Quotes Gallery 163fbc1ed1069d7b44e4a3d0ff37ac4c.jpg 56498.jpg Friendship.png Friendship1.png Friendship2.png Sa.JPG Screenshot 2013-07-28-09-41-46-1.png Screenshot 2013-07-28-09-42-08-1.png Screenshot 2013-07-28-09-42-16-1.png Screenshot 2013-07-28-09-42-26-1.png Screenshot 2013-07-28-09-43-18-1.png Shay 1.jpg Shay 2.jpg Shay 5.jpg Shayl.JPG Shayley.JPG Shayley.png Shayley2.png Shayley3.png Shayley5.jpg Shayley6.jpg Shha.jpg Shha1.jpeg Tumblr mnqj0jDJ891qk8gn3o1 500.png O-PRETTY-LITTLE-LIARS-GQ-BIKINI-570.jpg Pretty-little-liars-shay-mitchell-ashley-benson-bikini.jpg Bo5xufMIcAEqN67.jpg large.jpg 10499177_1431414553790064_1632928430_n.jpg 10522285 680294278731466 616696620 n.jpg 11098208_376978915819251_1134704094_n.jpg 11116896_1430884587212562_1336411546_n.jpg Ashley_Benson_Shay_Mitchell.jpg IMG_20150628_222843.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle28.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle27.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle26.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle25.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle24.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle23.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle22.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle21.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle20.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle18.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle17.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle16.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle15.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle14.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle13.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle12.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle10.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle09.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle08.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle07.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle06.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle05.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle03.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle02.jpg Ab and Sm American Eagle01.jpg PFaHwgDJ.jpg Buttah_Benzo1.png Buttah_Benzo2.png Buttah_Benzo3.png Buttah_Benzo4.png Category:Real Life Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7